In magnetic recording media, as used in hard disk storage devices, information is written to and read from magnetic elements that represent digital bits. In order to increase the amount of information that can be stored within a given area, the size and distance between these magnetic elements may be reduced so that they may be more densely positioned. At the same time, in order to increase production volume and decrease production cost, the speed at which disks are written to and read from when preparing the disks for use by an end-user may be increased. Thus, accurate location information as a function of time of the spin axis of the disks is useful.
One way to increase disk production volume and decrease production cost is by increasing the speed at which the disks rotate. Accordingly, more magnetic elements may be accessed within a certain amount of time, thereby yielding more completed disks within the same amount of time. Another way to increase disk production volume and decrease production cost is by performing the same operations on more disks simultaneously, thereby requiring less manufacturing equipment.